conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Foreign Relations of Baltic Union
Since its formation, the Baltic Union has tried to maintain good international relations that have traditionally kept the old countries of Sweden, Norway and Iceland. By this way Baltic Union diplomacy worked in the early years to maintain its status of neutrality, although in recent years foreign policy of the Baltic Union has held positions increasingly assertive in the defense of freedom and human rights. This shift in foreign policy has led to an increase in diplomatic activity and military presence abroad. In general, relations with democratic countries tend to be good. International Organizations Union of Everett Relations with Union of Everett have to be qualified as very good although sometimes there are disagreements on some aspects of foreign policy. Both countries have close cooperation in areas of economy, science and defense. Allied States of America Relations with Allied States of America have to be qualified as very good although sometimes there are disagreements on some aspects of internal and foreign policy. Both countries have close cooperation in areas of economy, science and defense. Cascadia Relations with Republic of Cascadia have to be qualified as good. The tendency to isolation of Cascadia does not help a very fluid relation but the two nations remain strong economic ties. Central America Relations with Central America have to be qualified as good. Baltic Union welcomes the efforts of Central American democratic government to modernize their country and wants to become an important partner to strengthen its presence in the region. United Federation of Southern America Relations with UFSA can be qualified as good. Both nations have strong economic ties en areas such energy and mining and Baltic Union have been supporting the modernization efforts of UFSA from the beginning. However UFSA recent actions in international politics and their increasingly aggressive militarism are cooling relations at political level. East Asian Federation Relations with East Asian Federation have to be qualified as very good although sometimes there are disagreements on some aspects of internal and foreign policy. (Specially regarding to Yarphei.) Both countries have close cooperation in areas of economy, science, defence and space programs. Since May 2011 both countries have reinforced and strengthened relationships with a number of important agreements signed in the East Asian Federation - Baltic Union First Bilateral Summit. Treaties *Free Trade Agreement (See: East Asian Federation - Baltic Union First Bilateral Summit) *Science and Technology Agreement (See: East Asian Federation - Baltic Union First Bilateral Summit) Grand Yarphese Republic Relations with Grand Yarphese Republic have to be qualified as bad. Aggressive policy, the complete disregard for human rights and the systematic violation of international law standards becomes Yarphei an enemy. Relations between the two countries so close to zero in all aspects although there are some Baltic Union companies with business in Yarphei. Federal State of Israel Relations with Federal State of Israel have to be qualified as very good. Both nations cooperate in areas of energy and defence industries. USSR Relations with USSR have to be qualified as neutral. The conflict occurred in the late 90's frozen relations between the two nations. Recently, both countries are taking steps to start improving relations. Germany Germany is an independent republic in the OSF, so foreign relations are taken care of through the OSF. These relations are friendly. Union of Benelux France France is an independent republic in the OSF, so foreign relations are taken care of through the OSF. These relations are friendly. New Germanic Empire Relations can be qualified as good. At the political level there is some reluctance to the form of government of New Germanic Empire that difficult to maintain a closer relationship. Union tries to maintain a constructive attitude to help resolve the dispute between NGE and the OSF. However, there are important trade and business relations in the fields of energy, natural resources, technology and the arms industry and some major Union companies have strong interest in NGE future plans. Treaties *2005 Prague Agreement: A free trade and cooperation treaty. Kingdom of Europa Greco-Turkish Republic Empire of Britannia Category:The Baltic Union